


*Going to Market*

by CaptainKrazy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly and Tom meet at an Outdoor Market and squabble a bit over a book they both want.<br/>{Just kind of threw this together. It’s pretty sort and it’s the quickest story I think I’ve ever written. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors}</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Going to Market*

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything here for a while...... I'm a slacker!!

_‘I’m sooooo sorry sweetie!!’_

The text read, her friend was already an hour late and NOW she was canceling completely!!

_‘It’s okay….. Maybe we can go next week?’_

_‘For sure!!!’_

Lilly set her phone down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch and let out a heavy sigh as she weighed her options. She could catch up on everything she had DRV’d and order pizza later? Or maybe Chinese?

_NO!!_

She was still going to go, she had been looking forward to going to this market all week!! It only came around for 4 weekends a year and this was the second to last one and she wasn’t going to miss it!! Lilly hopped up, grabbed her bag, lipped on her shoes, and headed out the door.

An hour later she was walking up and down the rows of booths, looking for more treasures. She had already purchased more than she had intended on, not having her best friend with her to talk her out of spending money, but she didn’t care, she was having a great day.

Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye as she look at pair of earrings, a beautiful leather bound copy of her favorite book of children’s stories. She set the earrings down and made a bee-line for it. She reached out her hand, grabbed it and…. Felt someone tugging on it. She looked and saw a set of ridiculously long fingers holding tight

‘Excuse you! This is mine!’ Lilly said

‘I’m sorry Miss, but I beg to differ. It belongs to the shop,’ the man’s voice said ‘that is until _I_ purchase it’

‘I had it first!’ she huffed as she raised her gaze to his,

 _*Wow! Those are some amazing eyes!*_ Lilly thought to herself

‘Again, I beg to differ. I believe we both grabbed it at the same time’

‘Well…. I w-want it more so…..l-let go!’ she said flustered

‘Really? Eheheheh…. Okay, I’ll let go’ he said as he let the book go ‘But _not_ because it’s yours, but because I don’t want to damage the book’

Lilly let out a sigh and held the book in front of her, running her fingers over the embossed leather and smiling.

‘Why do you want it?’ he asked

‘Oh. My grandmother had one and gave it to me before she passed away, but it’s gone now.’ Lilly replied ‘ My parents’ house burnt down a few years ago and everything was destroyed’

‘I’m sorry’

‘It’s not your fault, but thank you. Why do you want it?’

‘Um….. My sister’s pregnant and I thought this would be a great gift for my nephew’

‘So, you’re going to give it to your sister so a drolly little baby can slobber all over it!’

‘Well, I’m sure she wouldn’t let the baby slobber on it! And besides, so what if he does, he’s a baby!!’

‘Exactly. A _baby_! This book is far too special to let some baby slobber all over it!!

Tom let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair

‘So, interested in that book are you?’ the booth operator said when he came over

 _‘YES!’_ they both answered at the same time

‘Well, it’s a first edition. Leather bound and hand illustrated. _And_ it’s in mint condition’

‘For now!’ Lilly muttered under her breath ‘How much?’

‘It’s a real bargain, just £300’

Lillie’s jaw dropped at the price, she wanted it but she couldn’t afford it.

‘I’ll take it’ the handsome stranger said as he pulled out his wallet

‘Well, I guess it’s yours now’ Lilly said as she set the book down, she let out a sigh and turned to walk away

A few hours later Lilly stood and waited for her smoothie as she looked through some messages on her phone

 _‘Strawberry Banana, with almond milk for Lilly!_ ’ she heard called and went to get it, but it wasn’t there

‘What? Where is….’

‘I believe this is yours’ she heard beside her, she turned and saw the man from the book booth holding her smoothie

‘Are you sure it’s not _yours_?’ Lilly replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him

‘I’m sure, it’s yours. I saw you in line and wanted to apologize about earlier’ he replied ‘When I heard you order I thought I’d wait and….’

‘Steal my drink?’

‘I just thought it would be a good way to get your attention. I wasn’t sure you’d talk to me’ he said as he held it out to her

Lilly stepped forward and took her drink from him.

‘I…um… bought some cookies. Care to sit with me and have some?’

‘I don’t even know you, why would I want to sit and have a cookie with you?’

‘Oh! Where are my manners’ he said as he held out his hand ‘My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston’

Lilly bit her lip and looked at him for a moment *my god this man is beautiful!* she thought to herself before she took a step forward and placed her hand in his

‘Lilly. Lilly Adams’

‘Well, It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Adams’ Tom said as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Lilly could feel her cheeks growing warm and smiled at him ‘Now, let’s have a biscuit shall we?’

An hour, and at least a dozen cookies later Tom and Lilly walked down the street toward her apartment. Tom had insisted on walking her home when it started getting dark and a little chilly, he offered to get a cab but Lilly preferred to walk. As they made their way through a deserted park it suddenly started to rain, hard. Tom grabbed Lillie’s hand and started running, only stopping once they were in the protection of a tunnel.

Lilly stood near the tunnels brick wall trying to catch her breath. She looked over at Tom, he was bent over, his hands on his knees and trying to catch his as well.

‘Damn cookies!’ He muttered between breaths 'It usually takes more than that to wind me this much!’

‘I’m finding that somewhat hard to believe, given your current state’ Lilly giggled as she watched him

‘I swear! I’m a runner!’ he replied as he stood up straight ‘That little trek was nothing compared to what I usually can do’

Lilly closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cold brick wall and let out a sigh

‘I love listening to the rain. It’s very soothing’

‘Yes, it is’ she heard Tom reply softly

After a few minutes of silence she felt a shift in the temperature around her and opened her eyes to see Tom standing directly in front of her, she felt her cheeks grow hot again and was glad for the darkness of the tunnel. His breath was shaky, but not from the run, and his eyes were hooded and dark, like something had shifted in him. He reached out and pushed some of Lillie’s wet hair off her face, his hand moving back behind her head. Lillie’s breath had become ragged to and her stomach was doing flips as the heat from her cheeks moved between her legs and she squeezed her thighs together.

 _*is this really happening!?*_ she thought to herself

Tom slowly lowered his head, nuzzling his nose against hers. Lilly could smell his breath as it tickled her lips, it smelled sweet, like the cookies they had been eating earlier. He teased her, just ghosting his lips along hers but not kissing her, god how she wanted him to kiss her. She finally decided to take matters into her own hands and leaned forward pressing her lips to his, hard. Her tongue probing his mouth and massaging against his. Tom’s hands started roaming her body, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples through her shirt

_*oh yeah…. This is happening!*_

‘I never do this’ Tom said as he pulled his lips from hers for a moment

‘Neither do I’ Lilly replied as she started to undo the closer on his pants

She slipped her hand inside and started stroking his hardening cock

‘Oh….. fuck’ Tom moaned as he took a step toward her

Lilly smiled and pulled his pants and boxers down his slim hips as she knelt in front of him. Tom was breathing harder now then he was a few moments ago. She pressed his cock against his abdomen and flattened her tongue against it, running it along the underside of his cock, flicking it over the tip. She pursed her lips over the head and let out a soft moan when she tasted his salty precum that had started dripping from him. She lowered her mouth down his length, wiggling her tongue as she took him deeper, Tom moaned and his hand shot to her hear, gripping her hair tightly as he fell forward a bit, bracing his other arm against the wall and resting his head on it as he slowly started to thrust his hips and fuck her mouth.

‘That feels Soooo…… good’ he moaned as he watched his cock slide in and out of her lips.

Lilly brought one hand up to stroke and squeeze his balls as the other disappeared under her skirt to rub her clit. She let out a moan of her own and Tom felt the vibrations on his cock. He saw her hand moving under her skirt and growled at the sight of her pleasuring herself. Tom pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up, crashing his mouth against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth

‘Fuck…. I need to be inside you!’ he growled against her lips

‘Tom… please…. Fuck me!’

Tom lifted her up and Lilly wrapped her legs around him. He took his cock in hand and moved her panties to the side, he ran his cock along her wet folds before slowly pushing into her completely

‘Fuck… you feel…. So amazing’ he said as he rolled his hips and kissed her again

Tom spread his feet wider and gripped her ass tightly as he started bouncing her on his cock

‘Oh god….. fuck…. Tom….. Harder!’

Tom took a step forward and pressed her back against the wall for leverage as he rutted into her harder and deeper, the sound of their moans and slapping skin echoed throughout the tunnel. He brought one hand around and rolled his thumb over her clit

‘FUCK… OH FUCK TOM!!!’ Lilly moaned ‘I’m so…. Close’

Tom pressed down harder and felt her cunt squeeze around him as she came. He didn’t stop, he kept rolling this thumb over her sensitive clit, trying to make her some again

‘Do it again love…… Fuck….. Please do it again’ Tom moaned as he continued to tease her clit and thrust his cock deep into her spasming cunt

Lillie’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan and her whole body stiffened as she came again, hard, sending Tom over the edge. One, two, three more deep thrust and his body lurched forward, pressing Lilly hard against the wall as he emptied inside her.

The pair stayed motionless for a few moments, their breathing heavy and irregular. Tom finally lowered her legs and pulled out if her, the evidence of their union now dripping down her thigh, and took a step back as he pulled up his pants and tucked himself away.

‘That…. That was…..’ Tom said as he zipped his pants

‘Yes. It was’ Lilly replied with a smile. She than glanced over to the tunnel opening ‘Rain stopped. How about we go to my place and get cleaned up and maybe get something to eat?’

‘Sounds like a good idea’ Tom replied as he grabbed their bags.

The two then headed back out into the evening, heading for Lillie’s apartment

‘So, what are you in the mood to eat?’ she asked as they walked up the stairs to her building

‘You’


End file.
